


Envy of the Gods

by mandagrammy



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Gap Filler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandagrammy/pseuds/mandagrammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love to let my imagination run wild for all those times we could only guess what was happening to Agron  and Nasir when they weren't in a scene.  So I've taken two episodes...#7 (Sacrementum) & #8 (Balance)...from Season 2 and filled in some blanks, at least the way I saw them in my mind.  I hope you will enjoy them.</p><p>Many thanks to my beta, Judy, for her invaluable help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return From Neapolis

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Part One: Return from Neapolis

The courtyard of the abandoned temple at the foot of Mount Vesuvius echoed with the sound of metal and wood clashing against each other, accompanied by grunts of men and women in training. They had been at it since early dawn in an attempt to hone the skills of untrained former slaves. Oenomaus, former Doctore of the Batiatus gladiator ludus, stood off to the side judging the trainees. Most had much to learn before they could succeed in battle. The rebellion was in dire need of real fighting men and women already wise to the ways of warfare. His hopes lay in the return of Spartacus and those he hoped would accompany him after being freed from bondage. For now, the only ones on the training ground with true blood in their eyes was Naevia and Crixus. The intensity with which Crixus trained her spoke of a pupil who would soon be a great asset to their cause.

Oenomaus was not the only one keeping an eye on the activity in the courtyard. Nasir, the young Syrian who was rapidly healing from a major wound while fleeing from Roman soldiers, stood nearby waiting to help with weapons if anyone had need of a new one for practice. He wanted to feel useful while waiting for his lover, Agron. Agron was right-hand man to Spartacus and was accompanying him on their mission to swell the ranks of their fighting force with warriors who had been enslaved by the Romans. He made note to his friend, Mira, that he thought it best that Crixus stayed with Naevia rather than joining in on the mission simply because he knew of the animosity between Agron and the man he always referred to as the 'fucking Gaul'. Nasir was not certain why there was such ill feelings between the two. He understood it better now that Agron had tried to keep Naevia's survival a secret so that no one would be killed trying to rescue her, but their feud was rooted back much further than that unfortunate incident.

Nasir, was a gentle soul who held no grudges against anyone, no matter what their background. He actually had no inborn hatred of the Romans, having been a slave to them before his memories could even be fully formed. For the most part he had always been fairly treated, probably because he was fair of face and form and not any kind of trouble maker. However now, only months after being freed from bondage, he was a man with considerable fighting skills. Yet Nasir, unlike his lover, did not kill Romans out of hatred or blood lust. He killed only for the cause of freedom for his fellow slaves and to stay alive himself. There was also the matter of his deep devotion to Agron. They had barely begun their affair, but Nasir already felt they were connected, as if inhabiting a single skin. If Agron was to fight this war, Nasir would fight beside him.

Thinking of Agron brought a sense of longing. Nasir had not healed enough to allow for the kind of lovemaking he wanted to share with Agron before they had left on their mission, but he felt ready now. As he considered his feelings, the sound of Spartacus's voice was heard coming through the gate in the wall. He was followed by a band of strangers, men and women looking strong and hardy and full of boisterous enthusiasm. Nasir's heart soared as he spotted Agron at their center. He rushed down the stone steps, happiness clearly showing in his smile.

"You've done the impossible," he proudly declared.

Agron reached for Nasir and kissed him forcefully, forgetting that Nasir was still healing when last he saw him. They embraced warmly. Agron then turned his attention to the newcomers, all of the same German descent as himself. They were an enthusiastic bunch, which Agron quickly introduced his lover to, and them to him. Nasir found their enthusiasm addictive. It had been far too long since there had been a feeling of fun among the rebels. He immediately saw how happy Agron was to be among so many of his own people, thus making them a welcome sight in Nasir's eyes too. It was a lucky thing for Nasir that his wound had improved quite a bit during Agron's absence. Agron's hug was nothing compared to the overzealous greetings he received from a couple of the newcomers. There was laughter aplenty, but it might have been tempered if Agron and Nasir had known of the doubts about the newcomers that Crixus was spilling into Spartacus's ear.

***********************************************************************

Agron got a sense of how Spartacus was being affected by the concerns of Crixus later on the first evening after they had returned to the temple. He was in the process of preparing the last of the meat from their supplies. His people managed to consume all that was prepared beforehand. His good mood quickly changed when Spartacus questioned why he had chosen that one particular ship carrying German prisoners over any other. Agron tried his best to hold his temper, respecting Spartacus too much to want to fight with him, but he wasn't afraid to openly state that he deliberately didn't choose another ship known to carry prisoners from Gaul. When Spartacus defended Crixus as an honorable man, making it clear that he trusted the Gaulians, Agron wasted no time in giving his word that those he had chosen to be freed would also prove an asset. They would even begin by hunting the next day to replenish their meat supplies.

Agron finished up his work and took the meat out to those in charge of cooking it. He found Nasir standing among the new recruits, obviously trying to discern as much of their language as he could. He had already learned a smattering of it from his lover. As Agron approached from behind, he wrapped his strong arms around Nasir and buried his face in the young man's neck. He nipped gently at Nasir's ear, laughing at the way the young Syrian wiggled in his arms in an attempt to escape. Nasir's face flamed as the others around them made comments in their own language that the young man suspected were of a rude nature. It was not that he minded Agron's open displays of affection...he even welcomed them, but he was not yet fully comfortable with it. He was aware, however, that Agron was not a man to hide his feelings about anything or anyone, so Nasir knew he'd have to get used to it because that was simply who Agron was...and Nasir would not have him any other way.

The couple spent another hour with their new circle of friends, gauging their personalities, before deciding it was time for bed. Agron told the others of their need to go out hunting the next morning and bid them all a pleasant night without the fear of going on an auction block when the Sun rose. They heartily clapped him on the back, thanking him for their freedom and promising that the morning would find the larder fully stocked with fresh meat. Agron finally made his escape to join Nasir in their private room. 

Nasir had never seen Agron in such a jovial mood. It was clear that he was pleased to have more of his homeland kin within their ranks. Nasir had never felt such a connection to other Syrians, having no memory of living among his own people, but if such kinship brought Agron happiness, Nasir approved of it. Anything that brought a smile to Agron's face made Nasir's heart rejoice. He moved to the table where a jug of wine sat and poured out two cups for them to drink. Agron threw off his garments and settled on the edge of their bed, waiting for Nasir to join him. The way the candlelight on the table played along Nasir's dark skin gave Agron lusty thoughts. He saw that there was still a single bandage wrapped around Nasir's middle, but he had no idea what lay beneath. 

"Come, shed clothing. I have been too long from sight of you. My eyes would gaze upon wound and reflect on its health. If the gods are kind, I will find the sight pleasing."

Nasir turned with cups in hand and walked slowly over to Agron. He handed one cup to Agron and offered a toast.

"When last medicus broke words with me, compliments on recovery fell on ear. I took this as sign of her approval on progress. Let us share a last drink before you place judgement on the fitness of my condition before bedding me."

Agron did not miss the seductive gleam in Nasir's eyes as their cups clinked together, nor the way that he watched Agron's face from under thick eyelashes lowered over half closed lids. Agron felt his cock twitch and slowly harden. If Nasir wasn't ready for him yet, he wasn't sure he would be able to handle it. Above and beyond the pleasure he felt in bringing more Germans into the fold, Agron felt the desire to make love to Nasir with nothing holding them back. He quickly drained his cup and set it down on the small table next to the bed. He pulled Nasir close to him and reached up to take his cup from him to place it next to his own. He then reached up again and pulled the coat Nasir was wearing down over his shoulders. It fell away easily, being that it was one Agron normally wore and a bit too large for Nasir. 

"You covet my coat now? What next of mine does desire call for?" Agron inquired, teasingly.

Nasir blushed. "Scent, feel, and sight of garment reminds senses of heart's desire. Warm comfort as one wait's for news of one dearly missed. Any comfort is balm to a worried soul."

Agron reached out to unravel the tight covering over Nasir's middle. When it came away, he could see that the wound had closed and the scar tissue was no longer an angry red. Despite this, it still appeared to be sensitive to touch. As he unraveled the cloth, he looked up at Nasir and smiled.

"You worry for me, little man?"

Nasir said nothing, but pulled away just long enough to reach for his garments and quickly push them down, letting them fall to the floor. He stood before Agron naked. Nasir's manhood was nearly erect. He stepped back to within reaching distance of Agron's grasp. Nasir cupped Agron's face in his hands and leaned down to capture his lover's mouth. A feeling similar to touching metal when lightning strikes coursed through Agron's body as Nasir worked his lips, parting them to make way for his tongue. The kiss lingered as they tasted each other with growing ardor. Just as quickly as Nasir started the kiss, he ended it. As he straightened back up, Agron could see that Nasir's manhood was now fully erect, and it was a display for any man to be proud of. Nasir saw where Agron's eyes fell. He let out a short laugh as he raised Agron's chin to face him.

"Did I not warn that the gods would turn from you if you call me that again?" Nasir looked away, gazing up as if into the heavens. "What punishment should be brought to bear for such offense, I beg of you mighty Jupiter...so that this unworthy warrior may find favor in your eyes once more?", pointing down at Agron. Nasir paused for a few seconds, and then resumed. "Ah yes, it is a fitting penalty for careless words misspoken," Nasir declared, as if answering a silent voice command.

"The king of gods speaks directly in your ear now? And what price must I pay for my misdeed?"

"You have but one path to redemption. Surrender to my wishes and the gods will hold you in high esteem once more."

"Your command, my will," Agron agreed.

Nasir pushed Agron back onto the bed and joined him by straddling the big man's hips as if about to ride a stallion into battle. Agron reached up to grasp at Nasir, but he pushed his hands away and bent to whisper in Agron's ear.

"Still hands. Make no move...the gods are watching."

Agron wanted nothing more than to touch Nasir's skin, to caress his face and bring it down to his own so that he could taste those full lips he had missed while away. But he was in Nasir's hands this night. He knew that Nasir did not actually take offence at being called 'little man' by him, but if he wanted to play out this game of amends, Agron was happy to oblige. He would gladly pull the moon down to earth if it would make Nasir happy, for there was nothing that warmed Agron's heart more than his lover's face brightening with a smile.

Seeing that Agron had settled back down and lay prone and quiet beneath him now, Nasir took action. He began stroking Agron's face, feeling the stubble tickling his palms. He let his hands travel down Agron's neck to his shoulders, feeling the tense muscles underneath his fingers. He began massaging the muscles...pleased to hear an audible sigh of approval for his efforts. His hands then made their way to Agron's chest where they met with two rounded nipples that had stiffened slightly at his touch. Nasir scooted back slightly so he could lower his head and grasp each nipple in turn between his teeth, teasing them until he heard Agron gasp.

Nasir paused when he felt Agron's hands reach for him again, no doubt without thought. Agron had grabbed for Nasir's thighs, but quickly realized his error. 

"Apologies," he groaned.

Nasir grinned. "None required," he announced, and went back to his task.

Nasir left Agron's chest and continued his journey downward, scooting even further down the length of his lover's legs until he was now straddling the big German's knees. Nasir reached forward, letting fingers dance along the skin of Agron's stomach. He leaned down and wiggled his tongue inside Agron's navel. This was so different than the pleasure/pain that mouth had delivered to his chest. This feeling caused Agron to giggle in a way that would have embarrassed the hell out of him if any of his fighting brothers had heard it. He made a mental note to threaten Nasir's life if he described it to anyone outside their room. Then all thoughts of others vanished like snow in Summer. Nasir's mouth had left his navel and quickly moved even further down Agron's torso.

Agron had bathed not long after returning to the temple. Nasir could smell the freshness of his skin and tightly curled pubic hairs. He moved the stiff member that greeted him there aside so that he could bury his nose in Agron's crotch. He heard his lover gasp again as he nipped at some of the sweet smelling hairs. But nothing was as thrilling as the touch of Nasir's mouth when he suddenly lifted Agron's cock and began kissing it. Agron's hips involuntarily jerked up from the bed, almost throwing the smaller man off his perch. Nasir regained his balance and went back to what he had been doing.

Time passed in glorious agony as Nasir used his talented mouth to bring Agron to the pinnacle of pleasure, stopping short of release many times over to prolong that final moment. Each time Nasir played with him, Agron had to force himself again to keep his promise and let Nasir remain in control. He wanted to embrace Nasir with every fiber of his being. He wanted Nasir to feel what he was feeling. But the young Syrian would have none of it. He would not confess it to Agron for fear of worrying him, but he was still sore enough that he was not quite ready for vigorous lovemaking on his person. But he knew it would not be long...yet another day or two at most. For now, he would give Agron what he could. When Agron was finally allowed to spill his seed and lay back exhausted, Nasir slid off his prone body and lay down alongside him. Several long minutes passed before Agron turned on his side and reached for Nasir.

"I am forgiven?" he asked, barely able to catch his breath.

"The gods are impressed. Your restraint is as mighty as your temper. And now for sleep. Your people will join you and Spartacus in the hunt at morning's light. You have need of rest. I would not have you put to shame being too tired to give proper showing of skills at providing meat for our tables."

Agron would have argued with Nasir and attempted to include him in their lovemaking if Nasir's words had not rung true. He was more tired than he had realized and Nasir had robbed him of what little energy he had left for the day. 

"Unwelcome words...but truly spoken. Yet know this, Nasir. Pleasure taken calls for pleasure given. Even the gods will not stay my hand when next we lie together."

Agron grinned wickedly. Nasir settled down beside his lover. He was aware that he would need all the rest he could get. Although their love was fairly new, Nasir knew that look. The new day would indeed be busy.

To be continued..............


	2. Return From the Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron's happy mood, having so many of his kinsmen now a part of their ranks, is tempered by events that only Nasir's love can help him deal with.

Part Two: Return from the Hunt

Agron was enjoying his dream. It was the primary reason he was so irritated when he was shaken rudely by someone before the sun had even appeared on the horizon. His arm was resting along Nasir's stomach, his hand gently cradling the scarred flesh of his lover's abdomen. It now flew up to swat away at the rough hands still trying to wake him. He tensed up, ready to do battle if the intruder didn't go away and leave him to his dreams. That's when he recognized the voice of Lugo, one of his fellow Germans newly released from bondage. 

"Rise, brother. We have game to hunt before cock's crow. You've been in company of foreign shits too long. Men East of the Rhine don't linger in soft beds and warm arms till sun rises in sky," he whispered roughly in their native tongue.

Agron grumbled a few choice curses under his breath, but rolled away from Nasir and sat up on the side of their bed.

"I'd cut balls from cock for disturbing sleep if your words did not hold truth. Leave me now and I'll hasten to join you at the gate."

Agron could barely see Lugo's face in the darkened room with only a single candle still burning, but he saw the muscular man nod agreement and turn to leave. When the curtain fell over the doorway, Agron turned back to Nasir. He could hear the steady breathing coming from his side of the bed. Even though Nasir was no longer an invalid, he still needed his rest so Agron would not risk waking him. He only allowed himself a brief kiss placed carefully on the top of Nasir's head, breathing in the scent of his thick dark hair. 

"I will return, 'little man' and you can show me again what a 'big' man you truly are," he promised, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Within minutes, Agron was dressed and ready to leave. He gathered what items he would need for bringing down game, along with a water skin to keep away thirst. He left, throwing one last look back at Nasir sleeping peacefully. It still amazed him how just the sight of Nasir, even lying quietly like this, always made him feel a sense of pride and wonder. In this insane world they lived in, he found it to be a miracle to find someone like Nasir to love...someone fiercely loyal and caring...someone so beautiful and strong in spirit. Agron had seen glimpses of Nasir's spirit the very first day they met him. That spirit almost got Spartacus killed, but the young Syrian was still defiant, even when his own life was in danger. Despite being upset with the lad over his actions, Agron had to admit he felt a twinge of respect in the way Nasir handled himself, even shooting venomous looks at Crixus, after being punched in the face. 

Now he could not imagine his life without Nasir as a part of it...the center of it. He would gladly climb onto their bed and gather the young man back into his arms to wait for the dawn's light. And with the morning, he would happily explore Nasir's body some more in order to see what wonderful sounds he could bring out of that delicious mouth. Unfortunately, duty called and Agron knew he'd have to be patient. He reluctantly left the comfort of his bed and his lover's warm body to join the hunting party. Agron walked quietly among the sleeping figures scattered upon makeshift bedding until he reached the courtyard. There he found nearly all the Germans who had just joined them. They left together, eager for what the new day would bring...grateful that it wasn't being spent in bondage. Only the observant eyes of Lucius saw them as they left.

*************************************************************

Some hours had passed before Agron and his companions began their trek back to the temple. It had been a rewarding morning. Not only had they taken down enough game for all to feast on, but they had been fortunate enough to hear the sounds of an approaching wagon on a nearby road not far from the temple itself. It carried Roman wine, probably to stock a nearby villa, and was barely guarded. The Germans attacked and killed the four men travelling with the wagon. They then moved wagon and bodies deep into the woods on the opposite side of the road to keep it from view of anyone passing. Everyone was in a jovial mood, looking forward to a night of celebration, when they were met by Spartacus, Crixus, and Lucius. 

One look at Spartacus's face and Agron knew he had angered the man. His smile faded quickly. He did not like displeasing Spartacus, but he wasn't afraid to think for himself either. When Spartacus confronted him about why they had left without him, Agron explained his reasoning. As far as Agron was concerned that was all that was necessary. Sedullus, the tallest of the Germans, was happy to show off their bounty. Then Lugo, another of the German party, proudly displayed their captured wine. The mood changed as Spartacus and Crixus questioned how they came about such a thing in the forest. 

Agron became irritated as he defended what they had done. If it had only been Spartacus who questioned his behavior, Agron might have been less offended, but when Crixus criticized him, and the Germans who now joined their ranks, Agron's temper flared. After reminding Crixus of how he felt about the fucking Gauls, he forced himself to calm down enough to apologize to Spartacus for leaving without him. He then hurried away to join his brethren. He had no desire to spend another minute in the company of men who didn't appreciate his efforts, even Spartacus at that moment.

As soon as Agron got back to the temple, he went in search of Nasir. His temper was still in check but he was far from happy. He needed a friendly face to cool his temper and warm his heart and he knew exactly where to go to find it. Sure enough, Nasir was busy checking on supplies and gauging what they were in need of. Nasir's skills in managing a household for his former Dominus had proven of great benefit in keeping things organized, especially while he was still recovering and unable to fight as before. The moment Agron entered the room used for storage, he saw what he was looking for. Nasir was bent over a chest half full of weapons. He was counting each one and making note of it. With the new warriors joining their cause, he knew they'd need to find more weapons quickly. That meant more raids on villas or any mercenaries sent out to find them. Nasir turned around when he heard approaching footsteps. His smile at seeing Agron dimmed when he saw the look on Agron's face.

"What troubles you, Agron? Break words so that I may know cause of dark thoughts to cloud mind," Nasir asked, standing up so he could face Agron.

"It is a tale told too often. Spartacus has doubts as to my choice in ship to free of slaves. Crixus too, though it is of little consequence to me. If Spartacus doubts my loyalty..."

Nasir heard the barely concealed pain at that last part.

"Strike such thoughts from mind. Spartacus carries no such doubts. You are brothers. You share common goals. Such a thing is of worth. That does not mean you must share a single mind in all things."

Nasir caressed Agron's cheek.

"You are a free man, able to choose your own path. He respects you even in disagreement...as I do," Nasir added, smiling up at Agron.

Agron grabbed Nasir's hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed the palm and then wrapped his arms around the slender Syrian. He was right. There was never anything so alarming that Nasir couldn't make it better. He wanted to make love to Nasir right then and there, but he knew they had their duties to perform. There would be a great feast this night and he hoped it would help to bring all the different factions among the rebels closer to some form of harmony. If Spartacus could see how eager his Germans were to be a part of their fight, maybe he would be less doubtful of Agron's choice in picking the ship filled with his countrymen. With one final deep kiss, Agron left Nasir to his tasks and hurried off to his own.

*******************************************************************

By the time the Sun began to set, the feast was prepared and everyone at the temple enjoyed the fresh meat, along with the wine. Agron's mood had improved a great deal. Listening to so many folks speaking his native tongue and acting in the way that his people always had in his village, especially during celebrations, was pleasant and brought back memories of home. Nasir saw a side of Agron he had not seen before. It was clear that Agron had sorely missed being around his kin. They were a boisterous lot, and they made Agron happy. That was enough to bring cheer to Nasir too. He laughed heartily when Agron was challenged to a wrestling match with Sedullus, even though it appeared to be far from an even match. There was plenty of laughter to go around...for as long as it lasted.

Later in the evening the mood changed abruptly and violently. It all started with Sedullus, a man of worth when it came to fighting but of little worth when it came to manners or proper behavior amongst others, especially women he had an eye for. He followed Naevia into the temple when she left to fetch water, and catching her alone, tried to force himself on her. When she used a nearby knife to stab him, he attacked. It was only fate that his actions were spotted by Agron, who immediately tried to stop Sedullus before he could do her any more harm than the slap across her face. Their fight spilled out from the temple into the courtyard, where those watching presumed it was simply more horseplay. No one had witnessed the altercation between Sedullus and Naevia. 

Agron was getting the worst of the fight, much to Crixus's delight until he spotted Naevia and her bloody face. Her single spoken word...Sedullus...told Crixus what had happened. Crixus attacked Sedullus, knocking him off a bloodied Agron. Lugo, mistaking the action for an interference by a Gaul with a friendly battle between two Germans, attacked Crixus. In an instant, Gauls were fighting Germans and Germans were fighting Gauls, while others who held minor grievances were joining in the melee. Even Nasir, who had just returned to the area and saw what was happening, joined in. Spartacus came out of the temple and did his best to stop the fighting. When Agron saw Sedullus reaching for a sword, he jumped on his back to stop him but was knocked to the ground again. Spartacus heard his name called by Mira and turned just in time to see Sedullus raising the sword to strike a death blow at Agron.

The fight now was between Sedullus and Spartacus. It was brief. The giant man did not have the skills of a gladiator, especially a champion of the arena. Within seconds Sedullus lay dead on the ground, his face obliterated by the deadly blade of Spartacus. All fighting ended in that instant. Stunned faces looked to the dead body of the German and then to the angry face of Spartacus. He called out to the assembled rebels, fury in his voice. He challenged them to choose, either to stand together as one and follow his commands, leave them and find their own path, or join Sedullus in death. A hush fell among the people. 

Agron was the first to speak up. "I follow Spartacus! I call no man my kin that does not stand so!"

A few tense moments passed. Then Lugo stepped forward and picked up a fallen sword and shield from the ground. "The man that killed Sedullus is great warrior, and Lugo follow," he declared, striking the shield with the sword. 

It was all the others needed to hear. One by one they gave their salute to Spartacus, striking chests as vows of fealty. The fight had been ugly, but it brought about the one thing missing...a unity among all the rebels, old and new, for a common cause. It would stand them in good stead during future battles. 

The celebration was over. Nasir joined Agron and they retired to their room. As they left the courtyard, they were stopped by Crixus who spoke only one word to Agron. "Gratitude," he said, through tight lips. As they continued to their room, Agron explained why he was fighting with Sedullus. There was deep regret in his voice as he did so. Nasir knew his man well enough to know that Agron felt responsible for how the night ended. Agron was bloodied by his struggle with Sedullus. Nasir sported a bloody lip. The couple undressed and sat facing each other on the bed. Nasir used the cloth he brought with him from the table, along with a small bowl of water, and carefully wiped away the blood from Agron's face. His hand lingered on Agron's swollen cheek, causing him to wince in pain. Nasir knew his pride was more injured than his body.

"You did what must be done," he told Agron gently. "Spartacus holds no blame attached to you."

"I brought them here."

"Sedullus chose his fate. I am most proud of you. Naevia did not deserve such coarse treatment. And Agron, all others stood by you. Our ranks swell with honorable men and women from East of the Rhine. That is your doing and it is a good thing."

Agron looked into Nasir's eyes and saw the pride he felt in his gaze. He reached out his hand and took the cloth from Nasir. He rinsed it in the water and carefully wiped the blood from under Nasir's nose. He set the bowl and cloth on the floor and pulled Nasir's body close to him. The couple wrapped their arms around each other and clung together. Despite the discomfort from sore jaws and aching cheeks, they kissed each other deeply, lips parting to welcome searching tongues. Agron felt weary, having risen so early in the morning and ending the day with much exertion in trying to stay alive. He yawned as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Let's take to our bed. You are tired," Nasir suggested.

"Apologies. I had thoughts of other activities to end this day," Agron protested.

Nasir kissed him again.

"On the morrow, Agron. When you wake, I will still be here, and always shall be."

And so they retired to their bed. But as with all of the days in the life of the fugitive rebels, there would be more drama to face with the morning sun. Just as there would be more nights shared in each other's arms.

To be continued.....


	3. Return From Guard Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything changes the night that Illythia is brought into the temple as prisoner.

Part Three: Return from Guard Duty

The day after the death of Sedullus...a result of the mistake he made trying to force himself on Naevia...was much like any other within the temple walls. The sounds of training could be heard throughout the day as trained and untrained rebels did their best to learn the skills that would keep them alive while fighting the Romans. Spartacus and Mira had left together to hunt for more game. Agron stepped out to the steps of the temple to check on the progress of his people. He stood with Donar, a fellow German from their days at the Batiatus ludus, as they heard one of their kinsmen, Nemetes, complaining about a lack of true weapons to fight with. Just as Donar was expressing agreement with those sentiments, they heard the gate to the courtyard opening and were stunned by the entrance of Spartacus, trailed by a woman, heavy with child, being pulled along by a tether bound to her wrists. Agron recognized her immediately as Illythia, wife of their mortal enemy, Glaber. Her eyes were covered by a blindfold. Those who had escaped from the Batiatus's ludus also recognized her, but many of the others did not know her. That did not keep them from expressing their hatred at the sight of the woman who was obviously of Roman nobility based on her style of dress. As Spartacus dragged her up the temple steps, they hurled insults and threats at her.

Lucius was appalled at what he saw happening. He stopped Spartacus from going further and questioned him. Spartacus was in no mood to discuss the matter, yet gave the elderly Roman a brief explanation as to who she was and why she was delivered into his hands. He then quickly retreated into the temple's interior with his prisoner, not to be seen again for some time. Agron waited, sensing he would hear from Spartacus soon. Nasir found him first and the two men discussed the surprising turn of events. Nasir knew little of Illythia so Agron filled him in on a few of her less savory exploits. Not long after their evening meal, Spartacus called for them both.

"I have need of trusted friends for guard duty of Glaber's bitch. There is talk of blood, but I would not have it so."

"I question direction of your thoughts," Agron responded. "Now is the time to strike blow to wound heart of our enemy, as he would do to us, given opportunity." 

Spartacus cut Agron short with a piercing glance.

"You made vow to follow my command. Has it slipped mind so quickly?"

"No!" Agron protested. "You place trust in us with no fear." Agron turned to Nasir, who nodded his agreement.

"You will find her at the back of the temple. Let no harm come to her. She may yet serve purpose for our cause."

Agron and Nasir nodded and hurried away to find their prisoner. When they did, they took up positions at the doorway to the room. As they watched Illythia shivering, either from cold or fear, on the dirty floor of the nearly empty room, Nasir pondered on how she hardly looked like the deadly serpent Agron had described to him. Agron heard Nasir's soft heart in his voice. A part of him loved that trait in his lover, but he quickly dispelled any image of Ilythia being a victim. His words were overheard by Lucius, who came to bring a bowl of broth for the captive. Lucius pointedly told the two men that he was bringing food for the 'deadly' prisoner, prompting Agron to derisively ask if maybe he should draw her a warm bath too. Agron had met his match in the older man. 

"Consider me all for the child. Unless you fear it shall take up sword against you from fucking womb," he sarcastically informed Agron, causing Nasir to stifle a laugh.

Agron was perturbed, but stood aside, letting Lucius complete his task. He and Nasir left the two Romans alone and went around the corner to the main hallway to continue standing guard. It was some time before Lucius departed. Neither man noticed that he was heavy with thoughts. They had other things preoccupying them. While waiting on Lucius, their conversation had turned to more private matters. Agron and Nasir had been intimate several times already, but had not progressed to full intercourse. Agron hungered to do so. Nasir, who had always been the one to fuck his Dominus...a man who enjoyed the feel of a cock up his ass while fucking his women, yet did not favor fucking a man himself...felt an equal hunger to be taken by Agron. Their discussion had already had an effect on the couple to the point that by the time Lucius left, it was getting harder and harder to stand apart. Finally, the urge to embrace became too much to avoid any longer. Agron pressed Nasir up against the wall and began kissing him with great passion, his teeth reluctant to let go of Nasir's full lip. Nasir pushed him away.

"We must wait, until Spartacus relieves us of charge," Nasir warned.

"Time passes too slowly," Agron grinned.

"We must be quick then," Nasir laughed, pulling Agron back.

Their breath turned ragged with desire as their kisses grew more wanting and Nasir's hand moved down to search between Agron's thighs. Agron gasped as Nasir pulled him in for even more bruising kisses. They were oblivious to anything but each other until a voice broke through the air.

"This is how you stand guard!"

The surprised men turned to see Mira standing nearby, an amused look on her face.

"Apologies...we were...ahhh, we were," Nasir stammered.

"We were...ahhh, we were...we were," echoed Agron.

The couple rightfully looked sheepish, although not really embarrassed.

"Take to your bed. I will stand watch over Illythia," Mira suggested.

Neither man felt like arguing. Agron signaled Nasir to obey her wishes and then followed him down the corridor to retreat to their room. As Agron passed by their smiling friend, he spoke.

"Gratitude!"

It was truly how he felt. He had no idea that Mira had ulterior motives in sending he and Nasir away. She had already determined that she herself would kill Illythia to spare Spartacus the deed after he had found out she was carrying his child rather than her own husband's. But those matters were of no concern to the lovers. As the two men left together, they had only one goal. Tonight would be the night that they sealed their relationship to one another in the most profound way any two people could.

**********************************************************

Nasir was the first to step into their small room. It was dimly lit by a single torch set into a wall sconce. When Agron entered the room and drew the curtain used for privacy, he turned to find Nasir waiting for him. Agron stepped forward and pulled Nasir into an embrace. Their bodies warmed to the touch, yet further pursuit was encumbered by their garments and the weapon Agron wore. They had no wish to talk tonight...action was all they desired and they both knew what they wanted. Agron hurried to remove his balteus and the sword it held. There would be no need of a weapon, for tonight was meant for love, not war. 

Nasir began to remove his clothing as Agron watched. Each item fell away, giving the hungry German more of Nasir's beauty to behold. His cock responded to what he saw, although it was still imprisoned by his subligaria. Nasir's skin was copper colored and smooth in the dim lamplight. Agron knew there was that blotched scar, but he saw no blemish. The scar was a mark of pride as far as Agron was concerned. His lover was brave and a warrior who had proven his worth. That was all Agron saw. It was just one more reason to love this Syrian. And love him, he did. When Nasir stood before Agron as naked as the day he was born, Agron wanted Nasir more than air to breathe. He would have reached for his lover at that moment, but was stopped by Nasir's hand on his chest.

"I give you reason to rise to great heights," Nasir stated, glancing down at Agron's nether region, where evidence of his excitement was clearly evident. "I would see favor returned."

Agron had been carried away at the sight of his lover and had stopped his own disrobing. Nasir's prompt reminded him that fair was fair. Agron made haste to remove his subligaria and sandals so that they now stood the same. Nasir admired Agron's muscular body, scars and all, with equal fervor. He had guessed rightly at the degree of Agron's stimulation. His manhood rose high against his belly. So far Agron had shown aggressiveness when initiating intimacy with Nasir, but he held back this time. He wanted this night to last. He wanted to know every inch of Nasir. He wanted to feel and hear every touch and sound he could draw from the magnificent body his lover possessed. Most of all, he wanted to make Nasir happy, truly happy, that they were together. 

Nasir's eyes darkened. Lustful thoughts danced in his head. He wondered if Agron knew how much he affected him, how just the sight of Agron made him feel safe and grounded. When Agron looked at him the way he was at that instant, Nasir felt strong. He felt that he was connected to the earth. His life now held meaning, and it was by his own choice. That was the part that meant the most to him. He wanted to show Agron how important he was to him. He wanted to give his body, his heart, his very being to Agron. He wanted Agron now!

Agron sensed that there was no holding back any longer. Simply looking at each other with desire was over. It was time for action. They came together like two magnets inexorably drawn together. They kissed, they fondled, they caressed. They breathed deeply of the scent of their longings. They changed positions many times over as they sought out new ways to bring ecstasy to one another. Their passion knew no bounds. Each step further into paradise led to another. Their cocks wept in anticipation of the glory that was to come. They tasted each other, reveling in the sweetness of their manhood. At last, after all the preliminary teasing, their bodies cried out for copulation. They needed, they wanted, they had to have it.

Agron lay back against the bed coverings as Nasir positioned himself astride him. He was already well prepared for Agron. He braced himself on Agron's shoulders and reached back to grab onto the engorged cock of his lover. He guided the massive tool to its destination, and finding it, Nasir pushed back until he could feel his skin stretch. Nasir drew in a sharp breath. He'd never been breached in such a way before, although Agron had already given him foreplay to prepare him for full passage. The tight muscles guarding Nasir's entrance protested, but did not deter the young Syrian. He pulled forward...then back down again more deeply. Several minutes went by as Nasir repeated the action...each time opening him up more for what was coming. Finally, Nasir felt the burning sensation behind him changing. Agron slowed Nasir's movements by holding him down by his waist. When he saw Nasir breathing more comfortably, he lifted himself enough to grab Nasir's face and plant a kiss that felt like fire upon his lips.

"Now!" he breathed against Nasir's swollen lips.

Nasir gazed lovingly at Agron as he began to slowly ride the cock deep inside him. Up and down, side to side...repeated until the young man felt himself tensing throughout every inch of his body. Agron held tight to his control. Sweat glistened on their bodies as they connected over and over again. But, as with all momentous events, it could not last forever. The moans that filled the room grew more urgent. Agron felt his heart swell and could see the same emotion etched on Nasir's face. He had never felt such a thing before. His head began to swim as he reached for Nasir again. He had to have his lips as he felt his release rising to the surface. Their tongues thrust and parried as they both fell into a haze of pure pleasure. Nasir spilled his seed between them as Agron filled his body with the heat of their link that could never be severed.

Nasir collapsed against Agron's strong body. He was held close to Agron's heart as they waited for the euphoria to slowly fade into memory. Eventually they felt they could part, but Agron would not fully break their ties. His arm encircled Nasir, pulling him close so that they formed a single unit lying on their bed. Agron stroked Nasir's hair from behind. He rejoiced in the feel of it against his neck and chest. He felt like a god. He knew that no man had ever felt anything more divine that what he had just shared with Nasir. He had always been good with words, but he was not so sure he could express how Nasir made him feel. But he knew he had to try.

"The gods favor me, Nasir. A heart can be torn asunder by careless hands, yet they gave me yours. My heart feels safe in them."

Nasir pulled Agron's hand around and brought it to his mouth. He kissed the palm.

"As is my heart in your hands. Yet I suspect the gods did not know what they had wrought, for we are surely the envy of the gods. And whatever path you take, Agron, I will travel it beside you."

And so it came to pass...that despite a brief parting, they did travel their road together until they joined the gods in the afterlife...where they remained as one for eternity.

The End


End file.
